


paint me with your tears.

by prettyusagi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Second Person, Pining, Prose Poem, Random & Short, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27320008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyusagi/pseuds/prettyusagi
Summary: And if heartbreak was an art,Yamaguchi Tadashi truly was a masterpiece.#HQAngstWeek Day 1 ✨ Longing ✨ Unrequited Love ✨
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 28
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	paint me with your tears.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda my first time participating w an event and im nervous idk why HAHHAHAHA this is also dedicated to a dear friend of mine, and its her birthday today!!
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TRICIA ❤ this is a gift for u bcs u wanted a tsukiyama fic!!

**_Yamagu_ _chi Tadashi_ **

“You don't write for him because you're afraid,

afraid that if you let out your feelings,

it will be true, all of it will be real, 

your words of affection to him will be engraved to your heart for all eternity.

You don't paint him because he’s not yours,

Your dear Tsukki belongs to the Nekoma captain,

he will not be yours, will never be yours.

It hurts, it stings, it burns.

The pain, the anger, the hopelessness eats at you inside out.

Your canvas is filled with red hues and teardrops on your cheeks.

And as you lie through your teeth, your lips bleed red when you smile at him.

In the confines of your room, you lay hopelessly; 

Regrets, resentment and tears; Sobs spill out of you like the lies you tell yourself, and you swear to the Heavens above,

**_“Tsukkishima Kei, I will love you further than tomorrow and longer than forever.”_ **

  
  


And if heartbreak was an art,

Your tears were the water mixing with paint.

Your skin was the canvas, where the once smooth skin was now stained with tears, blood, and bruises.

Your hands were the brushes, messily blending the water and paint beautifully.

Your blood was the paint, the vibrant hues of red, love and anger.

  
  


And if heartbreak was an art,

**_Yamaguchi Tadashi truly was a masterpiece._ **

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING 💖
> 
> hey! sorry for the short one, was too busy w reqs at school so i havent had time to write much. also come scream at me on twt @prettyusagi_ if u want!!


End file.
